


Marichat fluff 2

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, some nice wholesom marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: Chat shops with Marinette





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



> More secret Santa gifts

Marinette stared into the shop window, admiring the thousands of fabrics that laid within.  She sighed as she looked down into her purse, feeling the emptiness that laid within, besides Tikki, who was sound asleep after a hard Akuma battle.

 

“Something wrong Princess?” A familiar voiced asked, causing Marinette to close her wallet up fast, finding Tikki’s existence from her partner.

 

“Chat! You scared me!” She snapped at him, folding her arms over her chest as she stared him down. He recoiled in shock but laughed a little.

 

“Well, I saw a damsel in distress.” He chirped to which Marinette rolled her eyes playfully at him, shaking her head, laughing as well.

 

“What distress? I’m not in some tower, kitty.”

 

“Well no. But you seem to be in the need of funds. You were standing here for a good ten minutes sighing over these fabrics so I decided to come to your rescue.” He smiled grabbing her hand and leading her into the fabric store.

 

“What? Chat you don’t have any money.” She pulled her hand away as they enter the store.

 

“Don’t I? Just wait and see princess. Besides you can owe me.” He smiled at her. Which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Owe you? And why would I do such a thing?” She questioned about to turn and head out the store.

 

“Because~” He smirked. “I got a date to a masquerade ball with Ladybug and I want you to design my suit.”

 

She smirked back at him. “Fine…You will pay for everything?” She asked him walking towards some fabrics that hung from the wall.

 

“But of course, princess, I will help in any way I can.”

 

“Good, because it just so happens that I’m also making her dress as well. And since you are paying for everything I will get the most expensive fabrics.” She teased him.

 

“By all means do. But does this mean I get to see my Lady’s dress?” He asked playfully batting her pigtails.

 

“Certainly not.” She pushed a finger against his nose. “You will get to see your outfit and yours alone. Now hold these.” She handed him some black fabric along with some green fabric to match his color scheme and then began pulling some reds along with more blacks.

 

“You sure are buying out the whole store princess.” He whimpered under the weight of all the fabric rolls he was carrying.

 

“You said you were buying.” She teased. “But that should be the last of it.” She said, putting the final dark green fabric into the pile.

 

At the checkout stand Chat set down all the fabrics, leaving one confused employee, wondering why a guy in a Chatnoir costume was in the fabric store with some girl. The employee wondered if there was a convention going on.  Chatnoir opened one of his pockets and pulled out a platinum card that read “The Cat Card.”

 

Marinette’s mouth dropped open. She had no idea her partner was rich, this must be fake. “Chat… what is that?” She asked pointing to the card.

 

“The Cat Card. Didn’t I tell you princess? I’m rich.” He swiped the card and the transaction was approved. Marinette couldn’t believe it, this must be some sort of fever dream.

 

“Fine, then you also get to carry the fabrics all the way to the bakery.” She smiled, walking to the door.

 

“But princess, that’s so far away.”

 

“Tough cookies, kitty.”

 

It took them awhile to get to the back to the bakery and Marinette’s parents didn’t seem to mind or ask questions as ChatNoir walked into their bakery carrying dozens of fabrics.

 

“Hey mama, hey papa.” She smiled hugging them. “I’ll be up in my room helping a customer.”

 

They hugged her back and looked at Chatnoir. “Okay hunny, but make sure you leave the door open.” Sabine said, smiling at her daughter, waving her off.

 

The two made it to Marinette’s room safely and set down all the fabrics against her bed. “Perfect, now I just need your measurements.” She pulled out a cloth ruler. “Hold out your arms.” She commanded. Chat obeyed with no protests or quips, he knew his measurements by heart but it would look suspicious if he just blurted them out. Marinette took the length of his arm and wrote it down. “Now for the chest.” She wrapped the ruler around him, not noticing how close she was to him. She smelled of camembert. “You smell nice.” She whispered, before biting her lip tightly, realizing that she said it out loud.

 

“What was that princess?” He smirked. “Did you say I smell nice?”

 

“No, I said you smell.” She puffed up her cheeks, staring daggers at him. To which he laughed and kissed her forehead softly. “Thank you princess. I think you smell nice too.” She pushed him away and wrote down the chest measurements. Her cheeks red from blushing.

 

She finished taking his measurements and eyed him over. “Okay done.  I should have your suit down for you in a few days I expect you to be here by then. Got it?”

 

He smiled, gripping her hand and kissing it. “Of course, princess.”


End file.
